


As long as you

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco finally gets Mats to take him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as you

“Marco can you fucking not walk around naked with a hard on while I am trying to concentrate on my book” Mats snapped, glancing over his book to check out Marco's fine ass.   
“Sorry” Marco shrugged and purposefully bent over to grab his boxers from the floor.   
Mats growled “Stop teasing me”   
“What you going to do about it?” Marco turned his head and licked his lips.   
“Spank you with my book”   
Marco raised an eyebrow and giggled “And you think I wouldn't like that?” 

Mats pulled himself up from the bed and walked over to Marco who was still bent over doing god knows what and placed a hard slap on the pale ass cheek with the book. Marco howled in response as red mark bloomed on the skin. 

Mats wrapped his arm around the skinny waist and pressed his lips to Marco's ear “I never had you done as a whore, Reus” Marco sad nothing to Mats continued “Do you do this for Mario? Bend over and whore yourself out like this”  
This time Marco let out a chuckle “He's submissive and I dominate the hell out of him”  
“Oh really?” Mats said soothing the book over the red mark only to lift it up and leave another hard slap on the all ready burning skin. 

“What do you want from me Marco?”   
Marco rested his head on his shoulder and locked eyes with Mats “I want you to fuck me” Mats' response to the statement was one last hard slap on Marco's ass. “Get on your hands and knees on the bed”   
Marco smirked “Gladly” 

Marco did as he was told, pushing his ass high in the air and waited for Mats to take him, he couldn't wait. He had been teasing Mats for ages to try and get him into bed, ever since he and Mario had split up. 

“Do you have lube Marco?”  
“In my bag” The younger man whined.   
“You even carry lube around? Seriously you are a fucking slut Marco”

Mats dug around Marco's bag until he found the small tube and pulled it out, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, then making his way over to Marco. Mats just circling around the opening for a couple of seconds just to tease Marco a little bit, then unexpectedly slamming a finger into him making Marco cry out in surprise. Mats instantly twisted around the digit then started to fuck him with it opening him as much as possible with one finger then adding a second digit and slamming into him with them quick and rough finger thrusts, eventually Mats judged Marco stretched enough and pulled out his fingers. 

“How many times have you done this Mats?” Marco asked innocently.   
“I've done it with Erik and Benedikt quite a few times” Mats leaned forward pressed his mouth against Marco's ear “You know Mario's rid my dick so many times. Jesus he ever cried out your name once when I hit his prostate repeatedly” Marco forced himself not to get upset about his ass hole of an ex boyfriend. 

“You going to fuck me now or what?” Marco snapped.   
“Oh don't worry I will and this will be the best fuck you've ever gotten” 

Mats bumped his cock against Marco's now loose opening and slowly pushed in. Mats filled Marco inch by inch until he slipped into the hilt.   
“Jesus Marco, you accepted me so easily how many other guys have fucked you?”  
Marco whined and tried to push his hips back and fuck himself on Mats' cock but the older man is having none of it and held Marco's hips in a tight grip until the blonde answered his question. “Robert fucked me” Marco panted out eventually.   
“Makes sense”

Mats pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back into him with one swift move. Marco cried out from the unexpected pleasure as Mats repeated the motion three more times and only then did settle into a rough, harsh pace. 

Marco groaned and gripped a handful of the sheets as Marco pounded into him, he had never been taking so roughly by anyone in his whole life and him and Lewy had their moments. “god your not tight at all Marco, bet you finger yourself thinking of me doing this to you” Marco groaned in response because it's true. 

Marco cried out pathetically as Mats found his prostate and started to touch it with everyone of his thrusts. Marco looked down at his own dripping cock and reached a hand down to stroke himself off to Mats' thrusts, only Mats slapped his hand way “Not until I say slut” Marco whined and let Mats hit his prostate a couple more times until the started to beg. 

“Mats please”  
“No” Mats snapped and slapped Marco's ass with his other hand.   
“Mats I need to cum, please”  
“I said no”

Mats thrust into Marco a little bit harder so his balls slapped harshly against Marco's all ready burning skin. Marco whined and begged with every thrust, just begging Mats to touch him, give him what he needs. Marco never had the chance to get used to the first wave of pleasure from the stimulation on his prostate before then next one came and Marco literally had no idea how much more of this he could take.

Mats eventually took pity on him and started to jerk him off to the same pace as his thrusts. Marco couldn't help the pleasure “God, yes” moans fall from his lips as his orgasm drew closer and closer. Just when Marco thought he was about to come, Mats squeezed his fist around the base of Marco's cock to stop him coming. 

“Mats please” Marco was all most in tears from sheer need. 

Mats giggled in response and sped up his thrusts one last time until he is fucking Marco with all his might, hitting his prostate over and over making it more unbearable for Marco as time went on. Mats himself is close now and he managed three more thrusts and came hard inside of Marco. Mats didn't stop thrusting just yet. 

Mats let go of Marco's cock and started to stoke him once again “Come for me Marco” and Marco did harder than he ever had in his life and shot his load high into the air. Mats' cock slipped out now and the older man collapsed down on the bed at the side of him. 

“Wow Marco” Mats groaned and wrapped an arm around the blondes waist.   
“Mats, I don't know what say”  
Mats chuckled “Just say you'll do it with me again because I've wanted you for so long too”  
Marco smiled “Any time Mats”


End file.
